Alex: The Girl Behind The Mask
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: Revision of my story, which I removed.Set after Time Stands Still
1. Prologue

Prologue

No one knows the real her. The Girl behind the mask, behind the cold hard exterior she was forced to show everyday. There were so many walls blocking her heart, to protect herself from pain, it was a wonder anyone made it through. Only one broke down the walls, the only one who knew the girl behind her mask. How she was a real person who cared about those around her. That one person was Jason Hogart.

Jay knew her better than she even knew herself. He was her security blanket when her walls were ready to fail and she needed a shoulder to cry on. She confided in him about anything that was troubling her. They both had their bad ass image, that they liked to uphold, but when they were together they let it all go.

Authors note: This is short, I know. But it is just to show you how they are together, so instead of seeing this as out of character, this is how I imagine them together when no one else is watching.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.


	2. Chapter One: No One

Chapter One: No One

Alex exited the school with her hands in her pockets, not expecting anyone to be waiting for her. Her mother was probably too bruised to move, and her step-father would be wishing she was the one shot.

Jay walked up behind her wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm taking you to my house," he led her towards his orange civic.

She stopped. "No Jay, if my mom has heard about the shooting, and I don't come home, she'll be scared out of her mind, I can't do that to her. Just take me home, ok?" she said with more of a demand, than a question.

He looked around quickly to make sure no one would over hear them, "But Lexxi, I can't let you go back to him." he said with a pleading look in his caring blue eyes.

"Jay we go through this everyday, I can't and won't leave my mom there. Now are you going to take me home, or do I have to walk?"

Knowing when he was beat he opened the door for her in response, and opened his own, got in and started his car.

She silently got into the car and went to shut the door, but had a microphone shoved in her face instead.

"Did you witness the shooting?" the obnoxious reporter asked a very annoyed Alex.

"No," she said simply, attempting to shut the door again but the camera man, stuck his hand out and stopped it.

"Do you know anyone who witnessed it, or got shot or the shooter?"

"I knew them all, dumbass I do go to school with them."

"I meant were any of them your friends"

"Yes, now if you don't let me shut this door right now I'll make you wish you had." she snapped with a look that would kill in a matter of seconds.

The reporter and the camera man quickly walked away from her.

Alex slammed the door before angrily putting her seatbelt on. Jay knew better than to say anything to her when she was like this, so he just turned the radio on. As he did, Avril Lavigne's voice came drifting through the speakers.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken insi-_

Alex turned the radio back off.

"Sorry." Jay said quietly.

"It's not your fault, you can't control the radio. Just drive, I need to get home."


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome To Her World

Chapter Two: Welcome To Her World

The rest of the drive was a silent one, until they stopped in front of her apartment, her crappy hellhole, of an apartment.

"Go in and let your mom know that you're safe and then come back out and I'll take you to my house." Jay said, turning to her, after parking.

"Go home Jay, I'll be fine." She said as she stepped out of the car.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just go." She leaned in to kiss him.

Jay sighed, knowing he couldn't change her mind. "Bye Lexxi, just be careful." He drove away as she walked into the apartment building.

As she walked to her door she moved out of the way of a bunch of little kids, running down the hallway, like always.

As she opened the door she could smell the smell of Vodka, which wasn't unusual when walking into her apartment, and hear the baseball game that Brian never missed. Looking around the apartment she was reminded how much she hated it. The walls that were cracked in places when she was shoved into them, the carpet that had blood stains from all the bloody lips and noses that she and her mother had received from Brian, and of course, Brian himself, the whole reason she despised her life, the reason for all the walls she built up.

She tried to walk past him, without being seen but he had heard the door open.

"So you didn't get shot eh? Shame, I was going to invite my friends over, have a party." He said maliciously as he walked over to her. "Do me a favor, go back and have the kid shoot you."

"For you, I would do just that, but there's one problem, he'd dead." She snapped before she could stop herself but immediately regretted saying it.

He backhanded her, slamming her against the wall. "Don't you talk to me like that you good for nothing bitch." He spat before sitting back down.

She slowly got up, going to her mothers room. "Mom Jay and I are okay, we were in class when the shooting happened."

"Okay." She said not paying much attention to her.

Alex sighed, before going to her bedroom. Her cell phone that she had forgotten on her desk that morning, was blinking and she looked at it, surprised that there were 15 missed calls since barely anyone had her number. They were all from the one person besides Jay that seemed to care if she was alright, her father. She took the cell phone, and dialed his work number as she laid down on her bed.

"Hello Nuñez law firm, may I help you?"

She hated the overly cheery voice of her dad's secretary. "May I speak with James Nuñez?"

"I'm sorry he's in a very important meeting may I take a message?"

"No but you will give him the phone, it's important."

"Please hold."

Alex was put on hold for ten minutes and had just gotten up to see the bruise already forming on her cheek when a very stressed and tired man answered "Hello?"

"It's Alex."

"Thank god! Baby girl why didn't you answer your phone, I was so worried?"

"Sorry, I forgot my phone at home, but I'm fine."

"Is Jay okay?" He has always treated Jay like the son that he was sure he would end up being in the future.

"He's fine. Jimmy Brooks was shot and Rick, the shooter, was killed."

"I'm just glad you two are okay, I was just informed of the shooting, not the details." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I'll let you get back to your meeting."

"Bye baby girl."

Alex shut her phone. She hadn't seen her father in months, he owned a law firm in Alberta and she could only see him when Jay could bring her. Between school, Student Council, Jay working, and Alex working, that wasn't very often.


End file.
